Dreams Don't Turn to Dust
by LoveWritingxoxo
Summary: Lucas' wet dream about Brooke becomes reality. BL Oneshot


**Author's Notes: **So, I'm pretty sure we all wanted Lucas' little wet dream about Brooke to be real so here's what would've happened if it **was** real. ;) Yes BL fans. Time for a little sexy oneshot for all you little pervs out there!

I felt it was appropriate to put Lucas' confession in the finale in here because…well yeah.

Wow! I used three songs in here. Title is Dreams Don't Turn to Dust by Owl City, Thin Air by Aqualung, A Little More of You by Ashley Chambliss, and Bloodstream by Stateless.

**Summary: **Lucas' wet dream about Brooke becomes reality.

**Disclaimer: **Don't get your gay panties in a twist, Mark. I'm not stealing your show, nor do I want to. I'm just using my brain (unlike you) and giving all the BL fans what they deserve.

**Dreams Don't Turn to Dust**

_You know that I'm in love with you; you know I always will be._

"Cause I was hoping you would…"

His head snaps up at this and he sees her slowly closing the door, smirk evident on her face. "Brooke?"

She struts toward him in that short, sexy cheer skirt. "Took you long enough…" she says climbing on top of him only to plant a full on kiss on his waiting lips.

Lucas marvels at her taste, assuming that she'd soon be his addiction once again. Her hands go straight to his shirt, pulling it up over his head. He breaks the kiss – although reluctant – to get the shirt off. Almost instantly, her lips get planted right back on his and the shirt gets lazily thrown somewhere on the floor. He brings his hand up to her hair to run his fingers through its long form, all the while bringing her closer by the hip. Her hands rest on his cheek, running them down his naked torso every so often. He can feel the skin of her stomach against his and even in the skimpy cheer outfit; he can't help but think she has way too many clothes on.

She pulls away to look at him, that mischievous glint in her eyes, telling him that she wants this just as bad as he does.

He basks in her beauty, wondering how any human could possess it. "This has gotta be a dream…" he whispers against her lips. She lightly shakes her head no, moving in for a kiss in the process. Their lips meet once again and he realizes, not for the first time, how much of an idiot he was for ever letting her go. He flips them over so they're on his bed laying down, getting even more turned on at the little squeal she let out.

His hands roam every inch of her body, groaning when he comes in contact with the cloth that blocks her milky skin. He's still kissing her as his hands find their way to her waist and he slowly unzips, and trails the short cheer skirt tortuously slow down her long, lean legs. He honestly can't believe the school board approved of these uniforms. They were short and left little to the imagination. It took everything in him not to ravage her when he walked in here. It also made what he had to say even harder since she was flouncing around in this little thing, but now he couldn't have been happier she decided to try it on.

Next comes her top. He massages her breasts through the fabric, being paid with a soft moan, before he pulls away for a brief second to lift it over her head, going back to her lips right after. She's left in her bra and panties and his hands roam her body freely, receiving a satisfied moan through the kiss from time to time. Yet he still can't shake the feeling that she's wearing _way _too much clothing.

_All I need is a little more of you…_

She must feel the same way as she trails her hands down to his pants and works on undoing his zipper. He moves his lips from hers down to her neck, leaving light feathery kisses along her collar bone. He moves up behind her ear and finds her sweet spot as he begins to suck. He makes sure to leave his mark, already feeling like this is it for him…_she _is it for him.

Her hands falter for a second, releasing a series of sighs and whimpers before continuing to push his pants down to his ankles. He stands up to kick them off then retreats back to her waiting form. He lips meet hers again as he reaches behind her to unclasp her bra. He slides the straps off her shoulders and throws it haphazardly somewhere across the room. He streams his lips down her neck and in between her breasts before taking one in his mouth.

He hears her gasp in surprise since it's been so long since they've done this. He swirls his tongue around the hardened nub, sucking gently before giving the other the same treatment. Her hands go to his hair, lightly pulling on it in inclination.

His hands make their way down her stomach and rest above her underwear, rubbing circles on her waist. He then, slowly, pulls them down her legs.

_All I need is a little more of you to go on…_

His kisses start at her knees before making their way upwards to her thighs.

"Lucas…" she sighs out in pure pleasure.

He kisses his way up her stomach, to her breasts before finally reaching her lips again. Her head lifts off the mattress to reach him better and he buries his hand wrist deep in her long, dark mane.

He pulls away to look at her, making sure she's okay with this...although it might be a little too late to stop. She replies with a soft smile before trailing her eyes down his body. He watches as she frowns and her eyebrows crinkle in confusion. "That's not fair…" she mutters.

He's about to ask her what she means when he feels her hands at the tip of his boxers, giving them a tug to get off. She pulls them down to his thighs and he stands up to step out of them. He's not even back on her a second before her sly hand wraps around him.

He loses his balance for a second, almost falling on top of her. He shuts his eyes tight and his jaw falls open as she skillfully strokes him.

"God Brooke…" he manages to get out. He can feel his release coming soon and realizes this is not how he wants it done.

"Brooke, stop…" he manages to choke out with much difficulty. She peers at him with confused eyes before understanding his plea. She smirks and leans up to leave hot kisses on his neck. She smiles against him, feeling accomplished as he groans in response to her actions.

She trails her kisses all the way up to his ear. "Condom?" she questions sensually. He rolls off her with a groan of annoyance but is also somewhat thankful she remembered. He was so dazed, he would've continued this unprotected.

Brooke lays there completely bare. She's not drunk and she's not high. She knows once they do this, there's no going back. She runs a hand through her unruly hair while she waits for him.

Would they be in a relationship now?

She knows this is no time for thinking when she hears the sound of the condom wrapper ripping. He's over her again in a matter of seconds. She can feel him at the tip of her opening and gets anxious knowing he's teasing her. "Lucas…" she whines. "I'm the tease not you."

He laughs softly but hesitates for the second time that day. "Brooke, are you sure?"

She looks up into his eyes, seeing the sincerity in them and also the boy she fell in love with. Her eyes soften and she offers him a light smile. Placing her hand on his cheek she states, "This is what people in love do, right?" she questions catching him off guard.

His surprised eyes bore into hers and he can feel a slight smile creeping its way onto his lips. "You…" he trails off, not even being able to complete the thought.

She nods at him, intertwining their hands. "I love you too."

_Words can be like knives, they can cut you open…_

Of course he figured she felt the same way as he did otherwise she wouldn't have kissed him, but hearing her say it evokes a whole different feeling in him. Hearing her confirm it makes him feel like a kid at the carnival filled with glee over too much sugar.

His slight smile turns into a big goofy one as he leans down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss and enters her. She gasps out in surprise through the kiss, momentarily breaking it but he reaches behind her neck to pull her head up faintly, keeping his lips firmly planted on hers.

Her legs rise higher on his waist as he goes in deeper. Her arms find their way around his shoulders, savoring his weight on top of her. The soft moans of pleasure she elicits only fuels his fire as his thrusts get faster and deeper.

Even with the insistence, he takes his time to enjoy her, making up for lost time, all the while going at a pace both can meet together. She sways her hips erotically, meeting him thrust for thrust. This almost sends him over the edge just as much as the moans that come from her mouth do but he holds out as long as he can, wanting this moment to continue forever.

_I think I might've inhaled you. I can feel you behind my eyes._

He thrusts at an angle that basically sends her to the moon and back and she wonders how this little innocent boy that she's corrupted has gotten so good at sex.

He can tell she's close. He's close as well. He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer. At his moment, nothing else in the world is existent. At this moment, he can only think of him and Brooke.

Lucas and Brooke.

She clouds his vision. Her face, her body, her laugh, her eyes, they're all imprinted on his brain. She's all around him, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

_You've gotten in my bloodstream. I can feel you flowing in me._

"I missed you," his voice bounces off her skin as he imprints fiery kisses up her neck. "God, I missed you."

"I love you," she whispers breathtakingly as her body shakes with pleasure. He's not sure if she's even aware of what she said but those three words were enough to send him over the edge, his release soon following shortly after hers.

She arches into him, her body letting out a series of convulsions. He leans down to meet her lips in a sloppy kiss, both too out of breath to move their lips properly.

He rolls off of her and pulls her naked body into his, both panting heavily. He finds the sheet that was somehow thrown on the floor and places it over them. He cradles her head into his chest and she's surprised to find that his heart is beating erratically.

A few minutes go by and they're both just lying there, listening to the other breathe. He revels in the peace and quiet, absentmindedly playing with the strands of her hair.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," she states the obvious.

"I know," he says glumly.

She traces imaginary circles on his chest. "What are we gonna do?"

He peers down at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

She sits up to look at him. "Well, we just…" she gestures toward them and the bed. "and I'm leaving _tomorrow_." she stresses.

He finally catches on and shakes his head at her thoughts. "Brooke this isn't just a one-time thing for me. I didn't tell you I loved because I just wanted to sleep with you, I told you I loved you because I wanted you to know how I felt and I was hoping you'd feel the same." he watches as she looks away from his gaze and he lets out a sigh, hoping she wasn't trying to shut him out again. "Hey," he reaches for her face and softly turns her towards him. "I wouldn't have told you I loved you the day before you leave if I didn't think we could make this work."

"You really think we can make the long distance thing work?"

"Yeah, this is why I took a chance," he plants a soft kiss on her lips before continuing. "I love you Brooke, and I'm gonna miss you like crazy but I wanna be with you,"

"What about Peyton's stuff?" she questions, remembering how hurt she was when she found it.

"I keep that stuff as a reminder of how badly I screwed up things, with you…" his hand trails up and down her leg, making it extremely difficult for her to concentrate. "…to remind myself that if I ever get a second chance, I'd never let you go again."

He says the last part with such determination she can't help but believe him. They've both been pretending for a while that they don't feel something and honestly, she's just tired of pretending, they both are.

It's gonna be hard. Of course it's gonna be hard when she's away for three whole months, but she honestly loves this boy and feels like love should be enough.

But she also doesn't want to get her heart broken again. And being away from him for three months, not being able to see him might be harder than she thinks.

"Lucas, I love you, but I don't want to be in a relationship with you," she sees his disappointed gaze and feels the need to elaborate. "I mean I'm going to be in California for three months and it's gonna be really hard not seeing you. I love you Luke, I do." she takes his hand in hers. "But, I don't want to have a relationship over the phone. You can call me and we can talk, but if you still love me when I get back then we can be together. But right now this is all I can give you…"

He pulls her back down to snuggle against him. "Of course I'll still love you Brooke, but I'm willing to wait…however long it takes until you're ready."

She gives him an easy smile before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. He feels content just laying there with her and feels like he could do this for the rest of his life. Just be with her and no one else.

As he pulls her closer, he can't help but be anxious for her return and all the things they'll get to do.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I don't know if I like the ending or this whole thing but I was just in the mood for it so…yeah. Review please! They encourage me!


End file.
